The present invention relates generally to an improved printing apparatus or composing system and a printing cartridge for use therewith. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved printing apparatus and cartridge of the type involving the use of a pressure process to transfer dry carbon impressions from a printing ribbon onto an image carrying tape. The apparatus of the present invention includes a printing station, a printing force generating means, a typedisc or font element with a raised character positionable in printing alignment with the printing station and means for advancing and properly spacing the tape and ribbon with respect to the printing station. The printing cartridge of the present invention includes a supply of printing tape and ribbon, means within the cartridge for supplying the tape and ribbon at the printing station and means for rewinding printing ribbon after the same has been used.
In the dry lettering printing process of the type utilized by the present invention, a high pressure is utilized to transfer dry carbon or other ink or color material from a ribbon onto an image carrying tape. A typical process may require pressures as high as 5000-6000 p.s.i. or higher. A typedisc or font element having raised portions corresponding to particular images desired to be printed is commonly used in such a process. Typical prior art machines and apparatus utilizing dry lettering processes are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,834,507; 3,912,064; 4,015,700; 4,226,547 and 4,243,333.